Bleeding Angel
by Tella
Summary: FINISHED! When Xiaolang's past comes back to haunt him, will he be able to make the ulitmate sacrifice... this time? For an intense read. Edited according to songlyrics rule.
1. Poem

**BLEEDING ANGEL**

****

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, I do however own the poem.**

****

Drowning in my tears

Hiding in my forbidden fears

I want to find myself again

I want to live my life again

Forgive me bleeding angel

For I have sinned again

I look at my troubled past

I turn to my forgotten future

I remember

I remember

Smile at the moon

Dance on the stars

Please find me in the dark

I drown in my tears again

I'm hiding in my forbidden fears again

I want to find myself

I want to live my life

Forgive me bleeding angel

For I have sinned again

I kissed you

I love you

Do you remember?

Do you remember?

Save me from this death

Save me from this life

Please find me in this darkness

I drown in my tears

I hide in my forbidden fears

I want to find myself again

I want to live my life again

Forgive me bleeding angel

For I have sinned

Forgive me bleeding angel

For I have sinned

**AN: Okay people, I loaded the poem again. Now you can nearly see what it is suppose to look like. And then I have some very bad or very good news, depending on how you want to see it. I started Bleeding Angel all over again. I wasn't happy with the old one and I can't let you read crap. **

**The new version is totally different form the previous one. But I'm not a totally horrible person. I loaded the first two chapters of the new version for you as well. This story will have a darker side to it than the first one and it will contain violence, some bad language and some sexual content. **

**So I changed the rating to PG-13.**

**Please note, I said _sexual_ content, it does not mean _sex_. And there is also a sexual issue that might unnerve sensitive readers. (Why am I saying this? Because you get strange people out there.)**

**I found inspiration for the new story from the movies PITCH BLACK and CHRONICLES OF RIDDICK, but I do not follow the story lines. Some things might be more or less the same, others are all things I made up. **

**I hope you like the new story, if you don't then send me a flame. It's not like I really care.**

**Thank you for your support. **

**Tella******


	2. Chapter 1

**BLEEDING ANGEL**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 1**

I closed my eyes as I leaned back into the dark shadows and listened to the loud echoing footsteps. The urge to surprise the two fools filled my mind, but my body protested the idea.

I was tiered, so damn tiered.

Maybe I should meet them, maybe I should… Their mumbles became clearer, the footsteps louder and the clinking of metal called my name. The soft whisper of the metal washed in my blood and I longed to feel the cold hard confiding of it.

Fool! What a fool I am! I long for the one thing I hate the most, the one thing that…

"We have to get him. The bounty is ten times that of the girl we got the other day."

"Don't remind me about her." The second male voice complained with bitterness. "I still have nightmares about that girl."

"Ha-ha! Did the little girl give you a fright?"

"Laugh all you want Matt, but that girl is dangerous. Her temper is as fierce as those emerald eyes of her."

"Yeah, Kinomoto is a force to be reckoned with."

My eyes snapped open at the name and I felt the word I cherished the most form on my lips. My eager gaze fell on the two men as they passed me.

"They will be a fine pare in Tswane Prison. The man of hell himself, and the girl from hell. A fine pair."

The two men's eyes darted around the large cold cave and the one adjusted the large net thrower in his hands. The electric net winked at me. They come as of they are hunting a wild animal. I smirked to myself. That's right, they believe me to be a wild animal… A vicious, wild animal. I closed my eyes once more.

How long has it been? Four years? No more, I can't recall anymore. Though…

She haunts me.

"I know you can break free of these chains easily. Why is it that you choose to stay?" I opened one eye to look at the tracker hovering in front of me. Her ruby eyes looked inquiringly down at me and she flicked a lock of her space black hair from her shoulder. I allowed the other eye to open and to run down her well built body shown off in a tight human styled shirt and pants. Chinese style I believe the shirt was, I'm not sure. Humans have so many cultures that it's difficult to keep track of them along with the rest of the universe. She lifted a dark eyebrow at me when she saw me admiring her body.

Heavens! How long has it been since I last had a body like that close to me? Way to long for any man's comfort and sanity, no matter what the species. I closed my eyes again and leaned back into my relatively comfortable seat.

"Done staring?"

"The heavens know you're annoying Meiling." Damn trackers. It's bad enough that her race exists, and now this rouge one has turned bounty hunter as well.

"Not so much as you. Six years, why now? What's the motivation?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. The stubborn woman stared at me as she waited for my answer. I didn't answer her and she grinned knowingly at me. Damn tracker. Now that's one planet and race I wouldn't mind seeing disappear. Then again… I watched her lovely curves and long hair sway. She does make life more interesting. "Just so you know. She's not a little girl anymore." She disappeared behind the sliding metal doors just as a sigh escaped me.

"I know." Oh how I know it. How I longed for it. How I longed for the day she would grow up, when she will be a woman and not a girl anymore. How I longed…

And how I cursed. How I cursed my weakness. How I cursed her for making me weak. How I cursed that girl. I had to leave. I had to! To protect her. To protect her form all that haunts me every day and to protect her… form myself. I moved my arms to cover my face with my hands and fond the bounds digging into my flesh.

Meiling's right. I could easily break free of these pathetic excuses of cuffs. They still have to invent any sort of devise that can hold me. I sighed. I might as well make myself comfortable.

The girl is not going to be too happy to see me.

I rolled my eyes at the crowd of men surrounding me. Dirty scoundrels, the lot of them. But then again, I suppose it's what you get in a place like this. A god forsaken planet that literally burns as soon as the sun's rays touched the ash surface, and a boiling interior that makes the warmest summer day on earth seem like a pleasant experience. My feet felt unpleasantly warm as I tapped the tip of my boot on the rocky black ground.

The trip down here has been uneventful enough. Meiling sure knows how to choose her crew. If the pilot's timing had been off with one second we would have found ourselves melted together with the rest of that junk pile they call a spaceship. Come to think of it, the pilot wasn't bad looking.

Shoulder length raven hair with purple tips, smooth pale skin and daring lavender eyes. Man, I would love to touch that piece of work. She must be from earth, only the god there make women as tempting as her. I nearly laughed out loud. What was it? What that man said to me? Oh yeah. _Women from earth are the only things in the entire universe that can make a man go insane with burning lust._ How true those words are.

"Have you even been listening to us?" I turned my attention to the man who seemed to be the leader of the little gang.

"No. I'm just passing through, so your silly rules don't apply to me." The man growled and tightened his grip on the metal bar.

"It's impossible to get out. No man or woman has ever escaped Tswane. No one!"

"If you say so." My eyes moved to the questioning faces staring down at me. Thieves, gangsters, rapists, murderers… general filth from all the different planets stared down at me. Along with one girl. One single girl who haunted me ever since I knew her.

**AN: As you just read, a totally new story. The entire story will be from this person's point of view. It's totally sci-fi, just like the movies, but different like you probably have noticed. And like I warned, sexual content. The narrator is a man – what did you expect? No offence to any male readers, especially to those I know. **

**Enjoy the second chapter.**

**Thank you.**

**Tella******

**PS. The name Tswane is a real name. I don't know if we do have a Tswane Prison here in South Africa, but it is a name I got from here.**


	3. Chapter 2

**BLEEDING ANGEL**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 2**

A stubborn pretty face looked down at me. Her cheeks glowed a faint red and honey brown hair stuck to her sweaty skin. A layered fringe and long thick braid had replaced her short style. Her girlish figure was now that of a woman, proud, stubborn and strong. Her emerald eyes were wild and hard.

The men followed my gaze up to the girl. The leader growled louder. "You leave her alone, you here. No one comes near that girl." I didn't answer him, but kept my gaze on the creature before me. How true those words are. "Girl, go back to your room." She didn't obey, instead she went to sit on the edge and let her heavy booted feet dangle down.

"Never thought I'd see you again."

Her clear voice was smooth, controlled and bitter. "I told you I'll come for you."

"You might as well have stayed away, I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

I became more aware of all the eyes on us and switched from the common tongue to her native language. "Hoekom? Want ek het you beskerm!" (Why? Because I protected you!)

"Beskerm? Jy het my gelos!" (Protected? You left me!) She got to her feet and turned to walk away.

"Sakura!" She froze.

"Ek's oud genoeg om nou na myself te kyk." (I'm old enough to look after myself now.)

"Sakura."

I ran after the girl, avoiding all the bodies trying to stop me. I followed her into the depths of the forsaken planet into a dark cave. I adjusted my eyes to the dark.

The dark, I loved the dark. It is my sanctuary, my place of comfort. The one place where my eyes didn't hurt and the one place I saw the best. I found the girl sitting in the darkest corner playing with an amulet around her neck.

I sat down next to her and felt her hot body move closer to mine. I placed my arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on my lap. Just like old times, we used to sit like this for hours not talking. I felt her tight grip on my pants and warm tears soak the material covering my legs. No sound escaped her as the soft tears cooled on my skin. My fingers glided through her soft hair and she tightened her grip even more. "Hoekom het jy my verlaat?" (Why did you leave me?)

"Ek moes." (I had to.) My words sounded hollow now, filled with no meaning as I held the girl on my lap. "Ek moes jou beskerm." (I had to protect you.)

"From what? You just could have killed anyone who tired to get close."

"Ek moes jou teen myself beskerm." (I had to protect you from myself.) My voice was soft as I realized the bitter truth of why I really had to leave. I had to leave just because of myself, not the others, but simply because of myself. My own weakness.

"Jouself?" (Yourself?) Her voice was a whisper, soft and confused.

"I looked at you like no man should ever look onto a twelve year old girl and even now that truth hasn't changed." It grew stronger, more urgent and the fact that you're a woman now doesn't help at all. My fingers glided through her hair all the time the words echoed in the dark cave.

"Hoekom?" (Why?) By the gods of all the planets in the universe! That is a question I asked myself thousands of times. Why? Why? Why? Why? I did not know why! I simply knew! I simply knew I loved her. I simply knew I desired her and that I had to leave before I took what I desired.

"Because women from earth are the only things in the entire universe that can make a man go insane with burning lust. And even human girls." I kissed her cheek tenderly and leaned with my back against the warm wall. I closed my eyes when I felt her breathing deepen, betraying her peaceful sleep.

Why? Because you saved me from myself.

I saw a beautiful angel standing in the centre of black nothingness with her snowy wings wrapped around her naked body. Red liquid screamed its presence as it ran down and stained the soft feathers. Sad tears of a bitter pain ran down the angel's face as she hugged herself.

I strained my eyes to see who she is, but the light radiating from her darkening wings burned into my eyes and I blinked hard as I looked away. I wanted to know who she is. Why she is bleeding. Why she is crying. I wanted to comfort her and help her. I wanted to make her suffering go away…

I WANT THIS DREAM TO STOP HAUNTING ME!

I breathed hard and whipped the sweat from my forehead. Again, once again. I felt the girl stir on my lap. "Sakura." My voice was a barely audible whisper and my fingers ran through her hair once more.

When will all these nightmares leave me alone?

**AN: Second chapter. The angel is in play. I decided to put her in a little earlier, just to torture our main character and make it a little more interesting. And who is the main character? That is the question you are all probably asking, because there is no description of him and no hint of his name. There is reason for all the mystery: It makes it more interesting. **

**The language Sakura and the main character are using is Afrikaans. It's my home language. (English being my second and then I can speak the few odd phrases and words in Dutch, a native black language and Japanese.) Afrikaans is based on Dutch for the most part, but has integrated words from other languages such as German, French, English, Protégées and native black languages. It is one of the two main languages used here in South Africa, although we have eleven official languages. **

**If you don't know how to pronounce in Dutch more or less, then do not attempt Afrikaans. Sorry to say, but you'll only make a fool of yourself. It isn't as tricky as French, but you need to get it right other wise you might find yourself with a blue eye and not know why.**

**Dankie. (Thank you.)**

**Tella**


	4. Chapter 3

**BLEEDING ANGEL**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 3**

I awoke with a start and found my lap and the cave empty. Fear rushed through me as I made a wild dash through the empty and crude hallways, my eyes always on the look out for the girl. A loud explosion ruptured through the hollow black rock and the urgent need in me to find her grew too critical. Why did I over sleep? I cursed myself for my reckless behaviour.

My body turned the corner into the large open area I found myself the day before, I looked up to see a mad crowd of men and women scramble in and around cells. My eyes darted to the ceiling and I smirked at the large hole that frowned at me.

A rope dropped down in front of me. "Hurry up!" Meiling's voice roared at me above all the noise and confusion.

"Sakura!"

"We have the wretch." I twisted the rope around my arm, an instant later I found myself scrambling through the gaping hole in the control room's floor and into the ship hovering a few meters away.

"HURRY MEILING! THE SUN IS ABOUT TO RISE!" The pilot yelled at us. Meiling closed the door behind me just as the ship made a violent shudder and we blasted into the dawning atmosphere. Fierce curses ran through the ship and I grinned at the voice.

"Now, now Sakura, that is no way to talk." I teased the heated girl. She made a lunge for me, but stumbled back when the chain on her cuff reached its limit.

"Ahhh!" She growled loudly and beat her arm with the cuff against the wall, trying to damage her restraints to the maximum. The ship gave another violent shudder as we broke free of the forsaken planet's gravity and flung her to the wall before she collapsed to the floor. She moaned slightly and blood dripped down her arm. The metal cut into her flesh. I bent over her to take the thing off and she winched her arm away, letting the metal cut deeper into her skin. "Fuck off!" I ignored her and tried to get to her arm once more. "I said fuck off!"

"What? Would you rather that thing cut through your flesh then through your bone?"

"Yeah, anything is better than having you touch me."

"For goodness sakes Sakura, don't be so childish."

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" She turned her back to me, clutching the cuff with her free hand. "I haven't been one in six years." Meiling strolled into the room playing with a little key between her fingers. She unlocked the cuff and it fell from Sakura's wrist against the wall. The girl immediately rushed out of the room clutching her bleeding wrist.

"I told you that she's not a child anymore."

I looked at the empty room and shifted with my back against the cold wall. My eyes darted to the small droplets of fresh blood on the floor and I pushed a hand through my messy hair before my fingers left the known texture. My index finger glided over the blood I knew belonged to the girl and watched the red liquid on my skin.

I closed my eyes as the taste of the blood, her taste filled me. Such is the custom of my race. "To taste the blood of the one you love is a promise of love beyond the limits death." The voice drifted over my senses and lingered in my mind. "Twice now you have made that promise." The tracker took her seat next to me. "Will you keep it this time?"

"I never stopped."

"True. And you never showed it either." My fingers intertwined and my arms rested on my knees as I listened to her voice.

"It is forbidden."

"She's not a little girl anymore."

"It still doesn't make it right. She's still a kid and I'm…"

"You were twenty when you first laid eyes on a girl. You were both stranded on a planet saturated with the hatred of hell. Desperate to survive she turned her trust to you and you… you found your heart turned to her. Something that never happened to you before. Something you hated and loved at the same damn confusing time."

"At first I dismissed it."

"You thought you only felt protective of her. You felt you had an obligation towards her, that you had to save her. And that saving this girl would somehow right all the wrongs you carried with you for so many years." The memories of my thoughts ran through my mind and the tracker continued to talk. "Then the impossible, unforgivable and incredible happened. A Pretorianer fell in love with some one out side his race, out side his age and with in his reach." I bit my lip as the events unfolded in front of my closed eyes. The first time I realised the sin I have committed.

I saw her laughing face before me and I felt the warm emotions of what I felt that day wash over me. Blood had run down her face from a cut she received when we had crash landed on the new planet of safety. Her short honey brown hair danced in the wind and the first rays of the new day washed over her soft features.

"You are guilty of the ultimate sin known to your race." I felt my skin tingle as the memory of my finger whipping way the red liquid from her face played before me. Her taste played in my blood. "You love someone you were supposed to kill."

I buried my face in my hands.

Forgive me.

Forgive me.

For I have sinned.

**AN: I'm a Pretorianer. It's the Afrikaans name given for people who live in Pretoria, the city I live in. Pretoria is located in the province of Gauteng, which is the smallest, but busiest province of South Africa. South Africa is divided in to 9 different provinces. **

**Thank you**

**Tella**


	5. Chapter 4

**BLEEDING ANGEL**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 4**

The sound of sliding doors ruptured through my mind and two booted feet came to a halt in front of me. "Don't mope about, it goes against your nature." My eyes moved up the black boots to toned legs covered in blue pants, to a white shirt. I frowned at the shirt. It was the same style as Meiling's, but white and much longer. Patterns of light blue flowers and leaves curled up her curves onto the smooth white cloth and slits ran up her sides ending just above the rim of her pants. A heavy black belt hung around her slim waist with a knife dangling from it.

Her face wasn't sweaty anymore, but clean and fresh. Her lips, lush and pink, and her cheeks still held their rosy glow after her warm shower. Her hair wasn't as wild anymore and it took me a second to realise that her fringe had been trimmed and at least half of the rest of her hair's former length was missing. It was bound in a messy braid ending between her shoulder blades. The God of earth was indeed teasing me endlessly.

"Dinner is ready." She turned on her heal and I followed her through the narrow corridors to the mess room. I found myself drawn to the way she walked: Proud, confident and elegant. My eyes drifted to her swaying braid and I imagined the soft feel of her wet hair running between my fingers. The odd smell of mint and something sweet lifted of her body to tease my senses and I gave into its invisible fingers brushing against my skin.

The door slid open before us and I felt all eyes falling on us. The crew consisting of two women and one man stared at us. The girl and I ignored them and took our seats in the corner of the room. She kept her gaze on her food, occasionally lifting it to her glass before she took it up to drink. "So where are we heading?"

"Pretoria."

"The planet where you can hire a murderer from every household."

"Hmm…" I chewed the green leaves with a slight disgust in me.

"You never liked salad, why do you eat it?"

"I'm hungry."

"You probably haven't had a proper meal in some time."

"Hmm." I dug into my steak.

"Typical. You need to find yourself a wife." I raise my eyebrow at the girl and she shrugged at me. "Then again. I'll pray for her."

"Why?"

"You're not exactly 'loving', it seems I'm the only one immune to your cold manner."

"Fine, you look after me then." I held back a laugh when she nearly choked on her drink. She glared at me with suspicion.

"Are you serious?" My eyes drifted to the curious faces watching out conversation. People are so noisy.

"Hoekom nie?" (Why not?) I swallowed another bite. "Ek kyk na jou en jy kyk na my, ons altwee wen." (I look after you and you look after me, we both win.)

"Ek kan na myself kyk." (I can look after myself.)

"Uh-hu. Gaan jy dit eet?" (Uh-hu. Are you going to eat that?) She sighed and put half of her steak onto my plate. "Dankie." (Thanks.)

"Hmm." A french-fry disappeared into her mouth and I wondered how it would feel to have her lips against mine. "So wat gaan ons in Pretoria doen?" (So what are we going to do in Pretoria?)

"Ek is terug geroep. Blykbaar wil die koningin met my praat." (I was called back. Apparently the queen wants to talk to me.)

"What did you do this time?"

"You don't even want to know."

"Typical."

I sighed when I felt the ship dock on the smooth hard surface. My eyes drifted over the excited crew and the silent girl. Her arms rested on her knees and her long white shirt fell between her legs to the floor as she sat with her back against the wall. Her emeralds were filled with a reserved curiosity only I recognized. "Sakura, let's go."

I felt her presence next to me as I walked down the ramp towards the large palace looming in front of me. The guards opened the doors and bowed at me. We walked through the elaborate and elegantly decorated hallways. The pale light of the crystals reflected from the white smooth walls onto the lush dark green carpet running down the centre of the marble-like floor. Portraits of former rulers and their families gazed down at us and I could feel their scorn and hate towards me.

The girl's footsteps died behind me and I found her gazing up at the last portrait. I took her hand in my own and gently pulled her along. Her hand was small in mine and her skin soft. My thumb brushed over the silver metal ring she wore on her own thumb. She smiled slightly at me.

Another pair of large doors swung open and the guards bowed to me again as we stepped into the large room I remembered so well. Pure white walls reflected the sun's bright light filtering through the large windows. Colourful tapestries depicted scenes from historical events hung proudly between the large windows and elegant crystal chandeliers chimed slightly in the breeze. Two crystal thrones stood erect at the far end of the room with ten marble steps leading up to them. I smiled inwardly at myself. I remember the exact number of steps.

A proud and chic woman emerged from the back door. Her long black hair was tied back in a strong pony tail and a small crown rested on her head. Although in her fifties, her features would have one believe differently. She was dressed in a white and black gown. Her controlled gaze fell onto the girl next to me and I clutched her hand slightly tighter. My heart sank.

"Xiao-lang, what is the meaning of this?"

**AN: Man, what a cliff hanger! I love it when a chapter ends like this. It makes me want to read more and in this case write more. Look at the positive side: at least you now know the name of the main character. **

**Once again some Afrikaans used. You'll be seeing a lot of it all over the story. I did it as a special request from my friends who share my language. **

**Thank you**

**Tella******


	6. Chapter 5

**BLEEDING ANGEL**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 5**

"Hello to you too, mother."

"I did not ask for a greeting Xiao-lang, I asked for an explanation."

"Then what would you like me to explain? Since I know that there are a great number of details in my life you would like explained."

"Indeed. Well then, first start with her."

"Sakura Kinomoto, ma'am." The girl let go of my hand and bowed at my mother.

"Kinomoto? As in the Kinomoto from earth?" I groaned and closed my eyes. Here it comes.

"I suppose."

"Xiao-lang…"

"What mother? What? I was twenty, twenty for crying out loud! Do you really want me to deny her a childhood because I had none of such pleasures?"

"You we're suppose to…"

"Things happen! I did not plan to be stranded on that planet with only her as company! I did not plan on having to fight for our lives! I did not plan on starting to like her and seeing her as a friend and I sure as hell did not plan to…"

"You didn't!" I cringed at the horrified look on my mother's face.

"I did."

"Xiao-lang, how could you? How could you?"

"It's not exactly like I can help it, but now that it has happened I don't intend to change it."

"Millennia of tradition broken."

"You already knew it would be me who will break it."

"I still hoped."

"If she agrees I would like to begin the preparations as soon as possible." My mother's face rested in my hand and she smiled at me.

"You were always stubborn, but then you always made the right choices. If she agrees then you have my blessing. Your sisters would like to see you later."

"You must be tired." I watched the slight wrinkles under her eyes gather as she smiled at me .

"I've been tired the day you left, but now that you are back… I'll ask Wei to prepare a large dinner, your return must be celebrated." She clutched my hand for a brief moment and left the room to retire to her bedroom.

I looked down at the girl who grinned at me. "What?"

"Not what – who. Who is she? I didn't know you loved someone. Tell me! When will the wedding be? Will I be invited? Can I be a bride's maid?"

"Why are you so hyper about this?"

"I've never been to a wedding. And I would like to see you happy."

"A day ago you were cursing me." She shrugged at me. "Did it ever occur to you that you might already know the person?"

"I do?"

"Hmm… And you're not going to be happy when you find out who that person is."

"Why? Don't I like her?"

A weak smile played on my lips as the confused girl searched her memory of anyone she did not like. "No, I suppose you like her a lot, but you're not going to be too happy with me." My hand brushed over her cheek and she surrendered her face to my touch. My thumb brushed over a very faint scar on her forehead. "Do you remember that promise I made to you?"

"Yeah."

I smiled at her and pulled my hand away. She remembers. "One of the servants will see you to your room."

My hair felt softer than it had ever felt in a very long time and the dampness soaking into my pillow made me feel relaxed and at home. Home. Now that was a word I thought I'd never say again, a feeling I'd never feel again. I word and feeling I now come to recognize as what I have longed for, for such a long time. Home is where the heart is? Is that true? Is that really true? Does it really mean that I longed for this place and for my family for so long?

I closed my eyes as the soft cool breeze washed over my slightly damp and exposed chest. The materials of my pants felt strangely soft and wonderful compared to the other pair I had been wearing for the past couple of weeks and the sheets of my bed lay tumbled together on either side of me.

No. Not them, well not entirely them. I missed this feeling. This feeling of… love. I snorted to myself. How ironic! Here I am, price of the planet of murders and I speak of love. Not only do I speak of it, I long for it, I crave it and I carry it with me. I carry it in my mortal heart and wish for it to be returned. I am simply a mortal being in love.

Races cannot mix. It's against the laws of nature. And yet people do it everyday. Everyday a new child is born not knowing what it really is. Is it of its mother or is it of its father? It grows into an adult who in turn fools around with another and yet another child is born not knowing what it truly is.

I am lucky. I was born of a Pretorian mother who wed a Pretorian man, who was the King of Pretoria. Thus, I am the pure blood Pretorian Prince and future ruler of the planet of murders. I snorted again. And irony strikes yet again.

I am to be one of those fools of men and woman to marry someone of a different race and to have my wife bare children of half blood. I will raise a child, if not more, to live the way of a true Pretorianer. I sighed. And I couldn't care less.

I'd do anything to have that woman's body close to mine. To feel her naked flesh press against mine as I please her through it night. I long for her warm breath playing on my shin and her sent of mint and something sweet I have not placed yet tease my senses.

To put it simply, I longed for her.

I needed her to for fill my desires.

I ached for her presence next to me.

**AN: I don't want anyone to think I'm a racist of some sort, I am not. I am merely using controversial topics we find in society. I do not have anything against anyone who is of "different" parents or who has a relationship with someone "different" than him or herself. In the end we are all really different from each other, no person is the same as the other no matter if the skin colour is the same or not.**

**And yes, lust people, another thing I work into this story. The "lovely" human nature that is lust. We all experience it. Heaven knows I have (being nearly 19 and all), but in the end it all depends on how you handle your lust. We will see if Xiao-lang will end up being a good boy and wait for her consent, or a bad boy and take what he wants.**

**And since we are on the topic of controversy, yes, he fell in love with a girl more than several years his junior. It also happens every day. And once again it depends on how you handle the situation. **

**Thank you**

**Tella******

**Ps. Out of curiosity, how old are you people? 12 – 18, 18- 21 or 21 And male or female? Please let me know, thank you. **


	7. Chapter 6

**BLEEDING ANGEL**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 6**

Balls… What a word. A word I hate. An event I hate even more. I sighed and allowed the cold droplets of water to drop from my wet hair into the white basin. My hand whipped the steam from the mirror and I met the reflection of cold amber. I nearly grinned to myself, perfect. The perfect exterior, no one is able to read my emotions, not even I. All I knew is that confusion runs trough my body with my blood. With each heart beat and each breath this confusion manifests itself deeper into my soul. And yet…

I know the answer. I knew the answer six years ago and I even know it now as I stand in my bathroom listening to voices echoing through the large palace. My muscles tensed slightly as I gripped the basin and pushed myself to stand erect. Cold wind played on my damp skin when I opened the bathroom door to my room. The light curtains fluttered slightly and a silent figure caught my attention.

Her back was turned to me. Tanned smooth skin teased my vision and I longed to be the soft black material touching, covering, her lower back. The wind played with the loose honey brown locks and my eyes drifted down her body. Formal black pants complimented her curves and open sandals gave her a little more height. I caught her faint reflection in the glass window grinning knowingly at me and her emeralds never left my face.

Did you know? Was that grin true, or…?

I pulled the towel form my body and started to dress in my formal attire. Black pants, white shirt and formal red jacket. I buckled the belt with ceremonial sword around my waist and pulled my shoes onto my feet. My eyes catching glimpses of the girl's reflection.

I bit my lip knowingly, slightly please with myself. Content with the knowledge I just gained.

I stifled a bored yawn and nodded my head slightly in a polite manner to indicate that I was listening to the dreadful conversation. My eyes drifted to the table the girl sat at. She was silent as she watched the guests twirl on the dance floor, dresses made the women seem as if they were floating and glittering jewels shined as brightly as their eyes. My gaze turned back to the girl and I felt my breath being caught in my throat.

She was the embodiment of beauty in its simplicity.

"A lovely creature that earth girl."

"Indeed." My attention turned to the young men next to me. "I heard she arrived with you on the ship sire."

"You heard correctly Yamazaki."

"Are you acquainted with her?"

"Indeed I am."

"Do you care to elaborate dear cousin?" I glared up at the familiar voice and saw a man my age place himself across form me. His blue eyes twinkled annoyingly behind his glasses and his long midnight hair was tied back in neat ponytail.

"Actually, I do."

"Ah, seems that you are more that just "acquainted" with the young lady."

I smirked at he young man. "So what is I am, Eriol?" The annoying beast of a man always stuck his nose in my business and I was getting rather sick of it. Why in heavens name he couldn't stay on his own planet for the rest of his miserable life was beyond me.

"Please tell." Yamazaki was eager to hear and I was slightly angered.

"Fine. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto, we met six years ago on a cargo ship, we crashed on a forsaken planet and she and I were the only survivors after the night beasts got the rest of them. Happy?"

"No. Do you love her?" I swallowed hard. What was I to say? Blurt out yes to the rest of the small that had now gathered around us to here me tell of my relationship with a earth girl? I think not. Instead I glared at the man.

"I don't see how any of this is any concern of yours Eriol."

"I do. The people would like to know who they saw the prince kissing."

"Very smooth coming from a man who hid the identity of his fiancé for the past two years know."

"Very well, I'll come clean. There is my fiancé, speaking with the girl you know." He nodded his head to the young lady pilot who was now talking to Sakura. Her rich raven hair was unique to all of the other ladies in the room and I smiled slightly when Meiling joined them and waved at us. "Tomoyo Daidoujii. I believe you have met her."

"Yes I have. So you stay true to your words."

"Definitely. I had her on my mind since the very first day I saw her. She was but a child then and I was but a year or five older."

"Lovely tale Eriol. I hope you two are happy."

"Thank you, and what about you?"

"My happiness does not concern the people. I have to care for their well being and safety. My feelings are of no importance to them."

"You are wrong." He whispered to me and the crowd around us disintegrated. "The people feel the same reserved happiness you are feeling right now. They and the land are all connected to your love Xiao-lang Li. Your lands have never been as healthy in all its life time as it has been over the last six years. Your people have never had such joy and happiness as they do now." I looked at the girl. Could she possibly be the source of such things? "I see the way you look at her. Others might not recognise that steady gaze of yours, but I do. You've never longed for some one so much in your life, you've never been so dependant on anyone and you've never needed anyone more. Where are you going?"

"None of your business."

**AN: Oh! What knowledge have Li gained? What knowing smile is Sakura giving him? Well that is absolutely none of your business! Ha ha ha! I know, I know… I'm a mean hurtful and insensitive person. I don't care, so get over it.**

**I'm only joking guys. Let's get serious though. The poor man is a wreck. Eriol is teasing him and the girl (aka Sakura) is driving him crazy without probably even knowing it. Or does she?**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate it a lot. I've received many peasant and humoristic comments and compliments. And thank you, a lot, to those of you who have been following the story from the very beginning. I know I must aggravate you at times, I aggravate myself, but you kept on reading.**

**Thank you!**

**Tella******

**PS. It seems that most of my readers/reviewers are between the ages of 12-18, but closer to 18 and then I have a couple of readers/reviewers between the ages of 18-21. And most are female! OH YEAH! Girls rule! Ha ha!**

**And to _No Comment_: If you are 13 you should already be acquainted with issues like the ones I use in my fic. Unless you live in complete oblivion of what is really going on around you. Though I must admit that some younger readers DO go against my recommended rating, there is NOTHING I can do about it. If they want to read it, it's their problem. I will not be held responsible for any nightmares! **

**It's like a movie. You can stick a sticker on it saying it's PG-13, but you will still get younger kiddies watching the damn thing with out their parents and end up having terrifying nightmares or illusions concerning the society around them.**

**So thank you for your concern, but I do not feel that it is such an issue and so I WILL NOT change my rating.**

**TO THE REST OF MY READERS/REVIEWERS:**** If this story gets deleted for some reason, please send me your e-mails and I will send you the rest of the story as I write it. I WILL COMPLETE IT. **

**Thank You!**


	8. Chapter 7

**BLEEDING ANGEL**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 7**

I clutched the stick in my hand and I snapped in two. Angry I tossed it aside and fell down on the soft grass. The moons cast their colours of silver, purple and blue over the rippling water bring it to a dead life. I tossed a rock into the liquid and it complained slightly at my action. A roar of cheers ran through the distant palace behind me, I groaned and fell back onto the grass. I closed my eyes and treasured the darkness playing before me.

I felt a body come to rest next to me and I took in the sent of mint and that something sweet. "What is that sent you carry on you? Mint and…"

"Vanilla. You left before I could ask for a dance."

"It's the man's job to ask for such things."

"Yeah well, if it depended on you I wouldn't get what I want, now would I?" I opened my eyes and stared at the girl beside me. The light colours stoked her soft skin and her eyes shone brightly as they stared out over the water. Her soft hair framed her beautiful face perfectly. The breeze suddenly took grip on her locks and danced with them as it did with mine. I felt my hand take hers and she laced her fingers with mine. Silent she watched the leaves dance with the breeze over the soft water. Her breast rose and fell with each peaceful breath as it did that night in the cave and several years earlier when I held her for the first time.

She was beautiful then. A young girl filled with the urge to live life to the utmost fullest and to gain as many happy experiences as she could. A pity I only gave her heart ache and pain. She was so damn scarred of the dark. So damn afraid of those… things. I simply could not leave her. Even if my intention was to kill her.

Honour is the main drive behind Pretorianers. And my honour was at stake. I was not going to allow some foul beast to do the job for me. Nor was I going to leave her body on that forsaken planet to be scavenged on like she was some low animal. I made up my mind to first save her and then, ironically, to kill her. But her death never came. I could not bring myself to the deed.

She had some how managed to crawl her way into my heart and there she stayed. She never left me. Not once did she stray from her little place, but instead began to take over. Her hold on me grew and that saved me.

I clutched her hand slightly tighter in my own and she smiled out on to the river. My finger brushed over her thumb ring. She never took it off. Why I did not know, but I was going to give her another ring some day. One she too will never remove form her finger.

"My father and brother gave it to me." I was slightly surprised; it was the first time she ever spoke about her family. I knew perfectly well who her father and brother were, they were the reason I went after the girl, but still… "Papa will like you very much. He always believed in 'reserved young men'." She deepened her voice when she quoted the man. "But I'm afraid my brother will find something wrong and then try to either beat you and/or make your life a living misery. He has, what Yukito called, a sister complex." She laughed slightly. "Not that just, he has a boyfriend complex as well, if you ask me. He was very protective of both of us."

"You miss them."

"Yes, but I know that they are safe." She took her free hand and placed it over her heart. "I can still feel them." I slowly got up and pulled her up with me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to grant your wish and/or desire. You requested a dance."

"But there is no music."

"You are wrong my lady. Listen to the river and wind playing their song to us." She laughed at me.

"Well, I cannot disappoint the prince."

"No you simply can't." I pulled her close to me and she rested her arms around my neck as my hands slipped down to her waist. She pressed her body to mine as we began to dance to the soft tune of the wind and water. I smiled when she placed her head against my shoulder. The wind danced with the leaves on the water next to us and carried her sent through the cool night. Vanilla and mint. What a unique and teasingly pleasurable combination.

I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to drift to only the girl I was holding and a song she sang to me as a little girl. How true those simple words seemed tonight.

_Was it the face, was it the moves_

_Was it the way that she just knew me_

_Was it the meaning behind every smile_

_Try to walk but can't leave_

_Her eyes they pierce right through me_

_But I don't care as long as I'm here_

**AN: _THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 7! – Due to the new 'no song lyrics rule' they brought in I edited the chapter and only kept a small portion of the song that is relevant and in a way crucial to my story. I don't want to offend the people. If you would like to read the version containing the entire song, please send me your e-mail and I will see if I can mail it to you. Thank you!_**

**The song I used it called _As Long As I Am Here_ by _Prime Circle_. They are one of my favourite South African bands and definitely a must hear. If you hear this song you will understand why. The music is soft and calming and the lead vocalist has this pleasantly deep voice, and he sings this song slowly. **

**Okay, there hasn't been much Afrikaans the past few chapters. Jammer Lizaan! (Sorry Lizaan!) But I promise that there will be in future chapters. The Bleeding Angel will also make her debuted again.**

**If I fall silent from the 24th October on wards, I apologise. My fist exam is on the 25th (a crappy date considering I have to study on_ my_ _birthday_ then!) and I only finish on the 15th November. That's if I don't have to sub anything. Hopefully not. So please be patient. **

**Thank you!**

**Tella**


	9. Chapter 8

**BLEEDING ANGEL**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 8**

The wind played with my white curtain, it danced with each other under the colourful moonlight and I found a small smile resting on my lips. The silver, blue and purple light from the moons lit up the sky in a masterpiece of colour. I could feel the excitement of the planet, of the people , of the children, running through my veins.

This will be the last night of light. The last night of a spectacular show of nature playing with the colours of the universe. Tomorrow comes the day all Pretorianers long for, the day all Pretorian children wish for every year. The earth might be one of the most beautiful planets in the universe, but their nights are not parallel to ours.

I've spent many warm days on earth in search of that girl and I can still remember the bright blue sky of the day, smiling down on the planet and its inhabitants. Soft pink blossoms from large trees kiss the people walking under the trees as they fall down to earth.

The night colours crept into my room through my open window and came to a rest on my half naked body. I watched the light stroke my skin on my chest. My eyes closed when the faint sent of vanilla and mint washed its way into my room. I imagined the light to be her fingers gliding over my skin, the warm wind her soft breath playing on my face.

The memory of us dancing slipped into darkness as I fell asleep.

Surprised I looked up into the pleasant darkness surrounding me. Again, there again… A drop of water falling down to the dark ground. Confused I looked around for the source of the sound. My eyes and mind filtered through my surroundings and came to rest on the figure clad in the black nothingness.

Slowly I neared the figure; my naked feet stepped into a cool pool. As I walked closer the pool of water became warmer with each step. Confused I looked down.

Blood!

This was not water, but blood. What could have possibly caused so much blood to spill on the floor? I looked up at the figure and bit back a surprised yell.

How?

How was this possible?

In front of me was a naked woman with wings wrapped around her. Wings trying to protect her fragile body. Another drop of blood fell down to the ground and joined the mass flowing around my feet. I swallowed hard when I looked at her.

The pure white wings where now drenched in the red liquid and her body was folded double as she clenched her hands over her stomach. Her blue hair fell in lifeless locks over her bare shoulders.

Her empty black eyes opened and she smiled down at me. My heart raced in my chest. She knew who I was, she knows what I am. I could feel her knowing eyes search my soul for something I myself do not know yet.

She smiled at me and painfully unwrapped her wings from her body. My eyes fell to the two hands clasping her stomach. She pulled her hands away from her body. I stumbled back at the sight. Two large gashes were clearly visible in her abdomen and the blood slipped from the wounds down to the floor.

I became aware of her warm hand resting on my cheek. I looked up and found her face close to mine. Her bloody wings held her just above the blood soaked ground. That strange smile still played on her face. She leaned closer and closer as each second passed. Her warm breath played on my face and my eyes closed as I surrendered to the protector's touch.

The guardian of our people, the angel of death…

Her warm breath played on my lips. My body burned when she kissed me. My heart burned with agony and pain, yet I could not find the power to pull away form her. I could not find the power to resist her will.

My mind drifted to the girl. Her smiling face played before me and I felt the pain strike my heart with more force. This would never happen if she kisses me, if Sakura kiss me. My heart won't be torn to shreds; my soul won't ache for relief.

Energy rushed through my blood and I pushed the angel away. I wiped my lips as I stumbled back. Disgusted I spit her taste form my mouth and she smiled at me. Hate for what she made me do ran through me and she closed her wings around her body. Still carrying her strange smile she drifted back into the darkness leaving me alone in the middle of the pool of blood.

"LI!"

**AN: I told you the Angel will be back. The fun is about to begin people! And what do you make from that kiss? Hmm… Is it a prophecy? A curse? A blessing? Or none? I won't tell, you'll have to wait for the answer in one of the upcoming chapters.**

**This will be my last update for the next month or so. As I told you before, exams are coming up and I'm going to give it my full attention. So, until the next update! (Please don't say 'update soon' it's not going to happen! I'll know who read author comments and who doesn't. Ha-ha!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I loved them as always.**

**Tella**


	10. Chapter 9

**BLEEDING ANGEL**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 9**

I awoke with a start and found my heart beating painfully in my chest. I ached slightly as I hunched over, still trying to catch my breath. "Li!" I looked at my door. Fists hammered the door constantly and I could hear heavy and frightened breaths coming from the other end. "Li, open up. Please open up. LI!"

The desperate voice filled me and I rushed to the door. My clumsy fingers fumbled with the key and I finally managed to pull the door open.

My heart stopped.

My mind paused.

Nothing. There was nothing. I found nothing but a clam dark hallway smiling at me as the faint crystal light reflected against the large mirrors. Nothing? I frowned as I leaned against my door. Did I imagine her voice? Did I really hear her?

My muscles tightened and I found myself looking in the direction of her room. No, she might not have been here physically but something is amidst. I stared intently down the hallway. My skin crawled slightly. That's all the convincing I need.

Dreading the worst and hoping for the best I wandered through the empty hallways of the palace looking for the girl. Every room I checked in was empty, even those which should have people sleeping in them where empty. I swallowed hard when I found my mother's room empty as well.

What the hell is going on?

I turned and walked into a small body. I looked down and found my mother staring at me. Relieved she clutched my arm. "Xiao-lang, there is something in the palace, over the entire city to be exact." Her whisper was frightened and desperate. "Everyone has gone to their respected shelters."

"What are you doing out?" Nothing could scare my mother, but with this kind of behaviour she had me on the edge.

"I couldn't find you. You're room was empty."

"I'll escort you to the shelter. Mother, make an announcement to everyone. They should keep all shelters brightly lit. I don't care if it's the holy month or not, if they value their lives they will keep it lit. Understand?"

"Yes. Do you know what is going on?"

"I'm not sure, but I have my suspicion. Is Sakura with you?"

"No. I was looking for her as well; I thought she might be with you."

I brushed a hand through my hair and clenched my jaw. "Shit." Not really knowing what to do I opened the shelter door for my mother and noticed the rest of the house hold all huddled together. "Remember what I told you." I turned my attention to the rest of them. "I don't want any of you to leave this place. Keep the crystals at maximum and keep the door closed, no matter what you hear do not come out. That's an order." I closed the door and listened as they bolted it from the inside.

That Angel better be working over time tonight.

I searched the rest of the empty hallways for the girl. Every door I opened revealed nothing and the night breeze has died down allowing the heat of the previous day to take full effect. The silence was eerie and every shadow seemed to hide something.

Aware of a presence I slowly made my way through the last hallway leading up to the kitchen. The silence was ruptured with a loud and ear shattering clatter of metal. "OH SHIT!" The loud curse rang above the clattering metal and I recognised the girl's voice.

Sounds of someone trying to get away from something could be heard and more loud noises of kitchen utensils and dishes falling to the floor echoed through the silence. "Ah! Gaan weg! Gaan weg!" (Ah! Go away! Go away!) The girl's voice was clear over the noise and I rushed to the kitchen.

I forced the door open and found the girl scrambling away from a large thing over the tables and counters. She flung a pan at it and hit it square against the head before she fell from the counter to the floor. "Pyn en lyding." (Pain and suffering.)

"Sakura!" I rushed through the counters, stumbling over broken dishes and pans. My heart raced and I could feel all my senses heighten. It was one of them, one of those things. How? How did they find us? We left no traces and we have been to so many other planets. How did they find us?

I hardly had time to think of it when I saw the girl lunge herself at the beast. Her two hands clutched the handle of a knife as she tore it down. The beast let out a horrific sound as she continued to pull the blade down its chest to its lower body with her weight.

Grinning she stood over the thing as it struggled on the ground. She pressed her knee on the thing's ripped chest and pulled its beak back, taking full advantage of its weakened state. The blade ripped trough its flesh. Dark blood pooled on the floor as its severed head lay next to its body.

"Ewe! Gross." She pulled on her shirt with two fingers. "My nuwe hemp." (My new shirt.) I burst with laughter as I watched her eye her now rather bloody white shirt. She glared at me. "It's not funny. Your mother gave it to me."

"I don't think my mother will mind."

"But I do." She wiped the knife's blade on a cloth and slid it into her belt. Disgusted she tip toed over the beast's body and took her place beside me. Together we stared at the thing ruining my kitchen floor. "How the hell did it get here?"

**AN: Hello! I'm back! Mwa-ha-ha! Let the torture of the hero of our story continue. Exciting chapter, hey? I thought it make up for the long wait. Things are going to become much more interesting from this point on. Maybe I'll find some more inspiration at the sea side next week! **

**Can it get even stranger? Yes it can!!! Can the writer make you want to read till the very last word? Yes she can!!! Can Sakura kill another one? Yes she can!!! Will you find out what the "beasts" are? Yes you will!!! Can I become even more hyper? I hope not!!!**

**Yes! The craziness has come to its final stages. Ha-ha! Thank you for waiting! Okay, you really didn't have a choice, but thank you! **

**_Enjoy your holiday! _**

**Tella**


	11. Chapter 10

**BLEEDING ANGEL**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 10**

The girl let her blade glide through the air in one smooth stroke and the tip ripped through black-brown skin exposing deep pink flesh. The beast growled in pain and anger at her and she jumped at it.

Something caught my attention from the corner of my eye and I turned to find a beast launching itself at me. Unhurried I lifted my sword from my side and in one split second its head laid severed on the dark ground. I looked at the dead black eyes staring up at me and I got a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Someone is looking through their eyes. Someone is looking through these things eyes at us. At me. I turned to look at the girl and found her making a scene about her new shirt which was now beyond saving with any kind of bleach. She mumbled something about Jic and washing powder.

At the girl.

They are all coming for the girl, no one else. I kicked the head so its eyes face the other way and looked at the area surrounding us. In the dark I could make out black eyes slightly reflecting the light from the crystals around our necks. Ten or more pairs of eyes, all looking at us, all watching our every move. Observing our every detail and detailing our every…

"Sakura." She didn't hear me and continued to mope about that silly shirt. "Sakura."

"What?"

"What ever you do, do not attack it."

"What? Are you mad? I don't want to be eaten or what ever." I took a step back closer to the girl and I felt my arm bump against her shoulder, my eyes continuously fixed on the beasts around us. I sensed her looking up at me, her eyes followed my line of sight and she squinted into the darkness.

There was no way her human eyes could see what I saw, what I was looking at. We were surrounded by ten, maybe more. Probably more, I couldn't tell really, but I sensed it some how. They were watching us, waiting. But for what? And for who?

"Syaoran." Her faint voice drifted to my ears and I became aware of the girl slightly clutching my arm with both her hands and her body pressed close to mine. She called me my earth name. She hardly ever calls me my earth name, always Li. I slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her against me, my eyes drifting back up at the beasts.

I clenched my jaw as I locked eyes with one. Intelligence flickered behind that black glossy layer and I knew my suspicions were correct. Someone was looking through their eyes, using their bodies, giving them orders.

But I was not about to surrender Sakura to them.

Never.

The crystals lit up and the room's contents became more detailed. It was a modest home for a family. I glanced at the hologram projecting an image of a man and a girl smiling brightly at us. Next to it was another hologram of a pretty woman with a small caring smile gracing her features. The owners of the house.

The girl came down the stairs carrying two shirts. She tossed me one and continued to pull her bloody one off her body. She groaned when her skin held a slight colour of blood which had soaked through her shirt and clung to her skin. She walked to the bathroom and I followed her.

She washed the blood of her skin with a wet cloth and paused when she couldn't find anymore on her front. "Is there any on my back?"

"Yeah." I took the cloth from her and whipped the dry blood from her smooth skin. My eyes trailed down the details of her back and shoulders. The cloth and my hand ran around the edge of the strap running across her back. My eyes drifted to our reflection in the mirror and I found her emeralds staring at me.

Her hands rested on the basin as she leaned her weight onto it. Her chest rose and fell with each steady breath and her hair hung in a mixture of wet and dry mess around her face. Her eyes never left my reflection. "Done?" She took the cloth from my hand and rinsed it under the tap. She turned to me. "Come on, take it off. You're a mess."

I obediently took off my shirt and sat down on the bath's edge, allowing her to wash the dry blood from my skin. She rinsed the cloth for the third time as I listened to the sound of running water as my eyes bore into the white floor. Her fingers brushed under my chin as she tilted my face up.

Our eyes met and she grinned at me as she whipped some blood from my face. She giggled slightly. "You're all stubbly."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She leaned closer as she whipped my cheek with the wet cloth. Her fingers lightly brushed against my skin. She seemed slightly lost as she searched my eyes for something. My hand rose up and met her cheek. She closed her eyes as she surrendered to my touch.

My thumb traced the lines of her full moist lips and her warm breath played on my skin. Grinning slightly I leaned in, closer to her, closer to what I have wanted for such a long time. I watched her face, pretty and flushed.

I closed my eyes as my lips brushed against hers.

**AN: Hello people!**

**I hope this was worth the long wait. It better be, because this is the third time I rewrote this chapter and this time around it is way different and in my opinion way better than the first attempts. I was between the bark and the tree when it came to the little romantic scene. I didn't know whether is should put it in or not. In the end I did. I thought that it's a small break from all the violence. **

**_Plus!_**** He finally kissed her!!! It took like 9 chapters to get there, but Xiao-lang finally kissed Sakura. Hallelujah! Ha-ha!**

**Thank you for all the reviews**

**Tella**


	12. Chapter 11

**BLEEDING ANGEL**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 11**

Warm breath teased me unconsciously and soft skin brushed against my body as I watched the girl turn in her sleep. Her slender fingers twitched slightly on my naked chest and she moaned slightly when I brushed hair from her beautiful sleeping face.

The peace on her face made it clear that she was lost in a world of her own. I found myself smiling down at the girl asleep on me. Her full glossy lips were slightly parted, allowing her warm breath to tease my sense of touch and her thick lashes lay on rosy cheeks. She curled slightly closer to me and my smile grew.

I never wanted this moment to end.

I was lost, lost within her. Lost within the sensation of her small curvy body half on and half resting against me. I was lost within the teasingly wonderful pleasure of her warm breath playing on my skin and her small hand unconsciously grabbing for mine.

I sighed. To have found such peace, such happiness at such a time and in a stranger's home… I would have never thought it. When we entered the house, we came to free ourselves of the of the beats' constant gaze upon us. Their eyes never left us as we made our way through the city. That sickening feeling of intelligence behind those black eyes never left me, only now I didn't feel it as much. I was with her.

The city…

My gaze shifted from the sleeping girl to the closed windows and locked shutters. We had decided that the best thing to have done was to look around the immediate houses surrounding the palace. I wanted my people to be safe; she refused to leave my side. Maybe she knew, about tonight. Maybe…

We have killed a number of beasts on our way through the dark empty streets with the crystals lighting our way. My racing heart always caught in my throat every time she faced one while I was preoccupied with another. Each time she would win. Each time she would secure her life for a few more moments with the slash of her sword or the flick of her knife.

My fingers brushed through her now loose, soft hair. I silently marvelled at the silky texture and its amazing length. Yet, I somehow missed the short bob complementing a pretty girl face. I grinned when I looked at her once more. No, she's not a little girl anymore. She's a beautiful grow woman and her hair has also taken on the role.

If I am forever cursed after the night we have spent together, then so be it. Bit I finally got to taste her. I finally got to feel her skin against mine. I was finally able to tease her and to please her and she never once asked me to stop.

By the Angel, how I have longed and ached for her all these years and finally.

Finally…

One of the crystals flickered slightly and it reminded me of the candles some humans used on earth. Darkness flooded through under the crack of the door and it will for the next three days and one night.

It's the holy month. Every year the planet I drenched in the darkness for three days and two nights. The new year is symbolised with the rising of the three moons across the dark sky. Ending of the old, beginning of the new. This year was the Year of Rebirth if I am not mistaken and the next is the Year of the Angel.

The year of Rebirth…

A loud knock snapped me back to reality and both the girl and I sat up straight with swords in our hands. "Hey! If there is someone in there, please open up!" I knew that voice.

I pulled on my pants and in the corner of my eye I could see the girl hastily dress herself. She nodded at me as she pulled her hair into a ponytail and brought the tips up and fastened it as well to half the length. I opened the door to find three bodies blinking against the light of the room flooding the street.

"Xiao-lang?!"

"Yes Meiling?" I looked down at the tracker's amazed face and turned to the other two. It was Eriol and his fiancé, Tomoyo I think. He had a grin plastered all over that stupid face of his while his fiancé was casually leaning to one side and smiling to the girl. Meiling followed their gaze and she too grinned at the sight of the girl. "Hope we didn't interrupt something."

"Only my sleep." The girl growled slightly. "Are you going to let the beasts jump them before you let them in or what?" I swallowed the smile threatening to break upon my lips. She was annoyed as hell and I had a pretty good idea why. And let's just say, it was not because of a lack of sleep.

She had awoken only a few minutes before and her fingers tracing the lines on my chest were doing all the talking I needed. "You dog." I heard Meiling say at me and I looked down at the tracker as I closed the door. "Finally got what you want did you?"

"Not everything."

She grinned at me. "You always want more."

"I want everything."

"So what are you guys doing out in the city?" The girl's voice broke through Meiling's and my conversation and we both looked at her as she sat down with Tomoyo on the coach we have been laying on.

"We could ask you the same."

**AN: Okay, first part was still mushy nonsense, but we are back into the action people!!! (It's like my brother said, there is no story in the world without a little romance.) The next upcoming chapters are going to be filled with thrills, shrills, hate, love, angst and excitement. **

**I will leave it to you to decide what Xiao-lang and Sakura actually did during the night slash morning, you have imaginations after all and I am not into writing about stuff like that. **

**HAPPY RECONCILIATIONS DAY SOUTH AFRICA!!! **

**(16 December 2004)**

**Thank you for the reviews**

**Tella**


	13. Chapter 12

**BLEEDING ANGEL**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 12**

My hand clutched the girl's as we ran through the dark streets of the city. Behind us I could hear the deafening sound of beating skinny wings and the cries of the beasts echoed harshly and menacingly through the empty streets and buildings.

Her breath was laboured as she ran behind me and I could feel her falling behind. Hastening my pace I pulled her in front of me and lifted her into my arms. Her arms held on around my neck as I continued to run with her in my arms. My eyes always focused on the large building before us encouraging me to run faster.

We stumbled in through the large doors and be both slammed the doors shut behind us. I clapped my hands urgently and all the crystals lit up to a blinding light, reflecting off the marble like floor, white walls and mirrors.

I glanced down at the girl who had collapsed to the ground. Her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths and her eyes were shut as she tried to catch her breath. Her clothes were stained with blood and dirt and her face and hair held the same exhausted and dirty look her clothes did.

I sank down next to her and her head fell on my shoulder. She stank of the dark blood clinging to her skin and clothes and I knew I must smell the same. Her faint almost hidden sent of mint and vanilla filtered through to my senses and I smiled inwardly. It's still the girl beside me.

"We made it." She breathed. Her hands clung to my blood stained shirt and she collapsed into my lap. Her chest rose and fell with each heavy breath against me and I managed to open my own eyes and look down at her.

My breath caught in my throat. Down her back ran a long gash. The red flesh sneered at me through the torn material. "By the Angel." I lifted the girl into my arms once more and laid her down on the soft coach.

My mind raced with the past events to try and realise where and when she could have gotten the cut, but found no answer. The past two nights and days have been a nightmare on it's own without remembering every detail.

The girl clutched the pillow with her hands as I washed her wound with warm water and disinfectant. I could hear faint sobs and her body shivered slightly every now and again. She cried in pain and pushed my hand back from her. "Just leave it!"

I pushed back my anger at her childish actions and tried to calm my voice as I spoke to her. "You can't! It's going to get infected and where will you be then?" My emotions were raw and I did not need her to argue with me.

"Just leave it! It's not like it will have any time to get infected." She turned on her side and her dark eyes met with mine and I knew what she was going to say. I clenched my teeth as I looked down at her. Her hand rose to my face and she wiped warm tears from my face.

"It's time Syaoran." I became aware of the lump in my throat and the burning ache in my chest as she looked up at me with her bright, loving and determined eyes. "It's the only way. You have to…" Her voice quivered slightly and fresh tears ran down her face. I pulled her to me and she cried on my chest.

"Please, Sakura. Don't make me do this." She tightened her grip on me and continued to cry. "I love you too much."

"You have to Syaoran. You have to. You have to finish what you set out to do all those years back. It's the only way."

"No there has to be some other…"

"WE'VE TRIED EVERYTHING! We've tried everything! And look where it got us! No where! We're back to square one and there is no way out except for the exit we should have taken from the very beginning."

"But…"

"We ran through these streets for the past two days and nights trying everything possible to get rid of them and nothing works! They keep coming back, time and time again. Not even light will make them back off! The only thing keeping them form your people is the over sized thick doors of the shelters! And they can't stay there forever."

"No."

"There's no other way Li! Please. For your people, for your family, for Tomoyo and Eriol and Meiling… Please."

"I don't care about them!" I roared. "I won't do it for them."

"Then do it for me! Just do it! You have to or we will all die in anyway! You have to do it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. I can't."

"JUST KILL ME LI!"

**AN: OH MY GOSH! What a question to ask! What will Xiao-lang do? Will he finish his job, or will he let his love for the girl over come his sense of duty? You will have to find out in the next and final chapter of Bleeding Angel.**

**Yes, people. Unfortunately all good things must come to and end. I suppose in Xiao-lang's case it's all been one big nightmare. I will not, however, leave you without any reading material. Some of you might have seen it already, but I have started a new story call _Snow White_. A little twist on a classic tale – the story of Snow White as told from her body guard's point of view. (No dwarves thank you very much!) **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**I hope you have a brilliant 2005!**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Tella**

**Ps. Any questions, please drop them in a review and I will try to answer them. **


	14. Chapter 13

**BLEEDING ANGEL**

**AN: I do not own Card Captor Sakura **

**Chapter 13**

No more pleading, no more begging, no more explaining… She was yelling at me, screaming at me… She wasn't asking, she was ordering.

She was ordering me to…

She was telling me to…

How could she? How could she ask me to do something I've been running from for six years?

This is not where I wanted our paths to lead us. I wanted to have her by my side for eternity. I wanted her to stay with me for the rest of our lives and if the Angel permitted it, if her God permitted it, in the after life.

I was confused.

I was angry.

I was being torn to shreds!

Please, please… Don't make me complete this task I was given six years ago. Please let her live. Please grant me my selfish wish, just this once.

"Please Li, just kill me. Save your people, save your family, save your self and kill me."

"I don't care about myself." She smiled gently at me, her hand on my cheek and her heart beating in the same painful rhythm as my own. "Sakura…"

She pressed her lips against mine and I indulged myself in the sweet kiss she offered me. I became aware of the cold handle resting in my hand. I glanced down at the knife she had pressed into my hands when we shared the kiss.

The sudden roar and beating against the windows and doors and the screeching of the beasts filled my senses and I looked at the window to find them all furiously and desperately glaring in at us. They knew what she had asked me and they do not want it.

My fingers closed around the handle and she put her hands over mine. Smiling she leaned in and kissed me. Warm tears ran down her face as she pulled away and collapsed back onto the coach.

Red liquid burned my skin as I watched her face pale.

Painful tears ran down her pretty face. She took a sharp breath. "You should have killed me a long time ago Syaoran." I could feel her life slipping from this dimension; she was slowly crossing over. And I did not want her to leave! "But you didn't." She smiled at me once more.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I did not want her to leave!

"Thank you."

Her hands slipped from around mine and fell to her sides. I became aware of the burning tears on my own face as I pulled the blade from her limb body. It smirked at me and I hated it more that I've hated anything in my life.

My foggy gaze shifted to the windows. The sky was starting to light up and in a few hours the burning sun will once more sweep down over the planet and wash its life giving light into homes and onto joyous faces. Except for one.

My gaze shifted to the girl.

The threat was gone. It disappeared along with her life.

Who knew such beauty held such a force, such pain in her life.

I had to rid the world of this pain and this force.

I had to take her life.

Damn the world!

Damn my life!

My blood slowly flowed from my veins and my red liquid of life mixed with the girl's. Bitter tears ran down my face and I pulled the girl tight into my arms as the knife slipped from my grasp and fell to the ground.

_I look at my troubled past_

_I turn to my forgotten future _

_I remember _

_I remember_

"Forgive me Sakura." My vision blurred and I could hear feet rushing toward the room, toward us. I brushed hair from the girl's face.

_I kissed you_

_I love you_

_Do you remember?_

_Do you remember?_

How come in death everything becomes so clear? That in those last few moments you share with that one person everything suddenly becomes so clear? "Xiao-lang? What are you talking about?" Confused I looked up at my mother. Had I said that aloud? Yes, must be if my mother… "Xiao-lang…"

"I killed her." Fresh tears burned my skin. "Will I be forgiven?"

"Yes, yes Xiao-lang. The Angel forgives all those who did what they must to protect the people."

"Will her God forgive me?"

"Yes, Xiao-lang, I believe He will. I believe He will forgive you."

I closed my eyes.

Finally.

Finally I can rest, my task is done.

And I hope…

I hope that I will be forgiven.

_Forgive me Bleeding Angel_

_For I have sinned._

_I lifted my hands from my abdomen and smiled up at the dark ceiling of my sorrow filled home. My pain was gone and life washed with the blood dripping from the roof down into my veins, washing me clean of my own blood, of my own pain and sorrow._

_I am the Angel of Death, the Bleeding Angel._

_Once in every ten thousand years my life starts to slip from my grasp as it slips from the mortals and I have to reclaim it once more. Once every ten thousand years lovers die so I may live, so I may protect the people of this planet._

_It was written in the stars that the Prince of Death and his Flower will give life with their death. It was their destiny. The beasts helped me for fill this prophesy, their destiny._

_They had completed their destiny. _

_Now I shall watch over them in the heavens and over their people on this planet until the time comes. I shall continue in the task God has given me._

**_"See"_**_ God said. **"I'm sending an angel ahead of you to guard you along the way…"**_

**AN: It's a damn depressing ending! But it's the only way. It's sad, but true. So if you don't like my ending go write a book and tell someone who cares! Ha-ha!**

**Thank you so much for sticking this story out with Xiao-lang and me. I'm grateful that you stayed with us through all his heart ache and turmoil and all my typing errors. Thank you for all your encouraging reviews urging me to 'go on' and to 'update soon'. It has taken a while, but we are here.**

**_So in the last rays of the day _**

**_I lift my head to the sky _**

**_I let my lips play with a smile _**

**_I let my heart love who I want _**

**_I let my soul roam free_**

**_And I thank God_**

**_For the last moments_**

**_You with me_**

**Thank you**

**Tella**


End file.
